


Black Roses

by anshulazear



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Cheating, David Vega - Freeform, F/F, F/M, JadeWest, Jori - Freeform, Random & Short, Robbie Shapiro - Freeform, Trina Vega - Freeform, erwin sikowiz, faketears, graves, holly vega - Freeform, lying, mrs vega, rex powers - Freeform, torivega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anshulazear/pseuds/anshulazear
Summary: just a one shot taken from my wattpad. cough cough pls follow me on wattpad too :)@maverickthekillerangsty again lmao
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West, Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Black Roses

_Darkness comes in many forms._

_The most beautiful, elegant and terrifying of which is the black rose._

_What I carry with me when I go is a a rose as black as the dark itself._

_It's thorns dig deeper . It's petals bring pain . It is the evil angel . The guardian who blocks my vision. And guides my steps . No matter where they may lead . Because to watch a black rose bloom . Is surely to court death. It is the looming despair . That haunts me everyday. Beautiful elegant despair. I carry the rose. Into that good night. As the black rose guides me into a field of thousands._

_Just_

_Like_

_Her_

\- Alex Hicks 2013

It was our 2 year anniversary. 

You told me to come around at 7 PM and we'd celebrate properly.

I came at 7. I made a stop at a flower shop to pick up your favourite: Black Roses.

They symbolise new beginnings. I stopped at the jewellers too.

We're 20 now. We could've got married.

I held the ring happily in hand as I drove to you.

I smiled as I thought about our years together. Smiling and laughing at our stupid feuds during school. 

I was at your door when I heard you.

"Shh baby she's not important."

"Really?"

"Beckett Oliver, I love you and only you. Tori's nothing but a fling"

I heard my heart shatter. I felt your words as if they were a cold slap to the face. But what came next really shocked me.

"What the hell Jade? She's my best friend and your girlfriend of 2 years"

"Okay but I don't love her Beck. You didn't really think I was a dyke did you?"

I couldn't believe it. Not only did you cheat but you insulted me in a way you know would hurt.

I put your flowers down. Along with the ring. And the happy anniversary card. I knock your door and walk away. 

There's nothing left for me here.

I get to my car when I hear you shout my name. I look up and see tears in your eyes.

They're fake.

I get in my car before you can come over. 

I cant look at you.

I speed off in the car I promised to take you cinema in.

You wanted to see The Scissoring part 3.

I drove irrationally. 

I know that now. 

I'll do better next time. 

I'm sorry I didn't make you happy.

I hope the next person does. You know the guy I caught you with last time?

Except he was on my side of the bed. Pleasing you entirely.

I guess I wasn't good enough.

Now your sitting at my bedside. The monitor shows a flat line.

Your crying, whispering sweet lies in my cold ears.

Now your at my grave. Hear lies Victoria Marie Vega.

You place a single black rose on my grave before breaking down.

_**Black flowers** are mysterious, elegant and seem to come straight from some fairy-tale world. In reality there are no truly **black flowers** – most are very dark shades of purple or red. They **symbolise** power, mystery, elegance, **farewell and goodbye.**_

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly wasn't expecting to get anything done cuz im currently doing my mock exams :((


End file.
